Lost Angels in the Dark
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Tea had someone before in her life, now that person's been gone. She feels lost, having nightmares of what happened and feels she needs to end them, herself. Only one person see it and can tell what's happening? Can he and the rest of the gang help her
1. Default Chapter

Sitting here in the rain, again thinking of you as another day goes by. How long has it been? Four? Five? Six? No I haven't forgotten. It's now been eight years since you were gone from my life. I don't understand, how could this have happened? Did I miss all the clues that were shown to me, no you hidden them to well from my eyes, my child eyes. I always thought we were happy together. How could you go and leave me? I wish I could have said something to change your mind, to stop you from doing it. Maybe things would have worked out better. Still I wonder, why you left me, why did you left me in this world? Still I remember back to that day, right on the day of all days, by which I'm forced to be cursed to remember when it happened: My own birthday. 


	2. Remberences of Anguish

Chapter One  
  
A tiny girl sits on a knoll far away from the city, where her big sister had a very big surprise for her. They sat down together, the wet dew touching their naked legs and staining their short as the summer night music began. "Anzu, what's the surprise, please tell me?" Tea begged for the twentieth time when her sister didn't tell her. She was very excited for what gift her big sister had in store for her.  
  
"In time, Tea in time." The little girl beamed up at her, her brown hair falling into her crystal clear blue eyes, mirroring her own sister's. People saw them as sisters, others like mother and daughter but to them, they were true angels in one another's eyes. Perfect little angels.   
  
hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you   
  
and i'm not afraid can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?   
  
I wish there was another way, the eighteen year old thought as she looked at her little sister, sitting far away looking up into the sky. But there is no other way. Anzu went and brushed the bangs away from the girl's face and then pointed over to the horizon. In all of Tea's ten years, nothing was as spectral or as amazing as this her big sister had in store for her. And just as she stared over to where her sister pointed, a group of fireworks went up and burst into the sky, showering in red, blue, green colors. Tea smiled in joy and Anzu brought the girl to her lap to watch more of the beautiful lights hitting the sky. Then later after the two sister headed back to the apartment where they lived and Tea tucked into bed, Anzu decided it was time to say something important.  
  
holding my last breath   
  
safe inside myself   
  
are all my thoughts of you   
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight   
  
"Tea..." Tea looked up and saw Anzu looking down at her.   
  
"Yeah sis?"  
  
"Do you remember what I told you where mom and dad are?"  
  
Tea nodded. "In heaven." And pointed out the window, into the sky. "You said they are always watching us over there, 24/7."  
  
Anzu nodded, feeling those unclosed wounds opening inside herself as it did before when they had been little and lost their parents in the car accident. Anzu had been only twelve and Tea four, not understanding the certainty of death until later the next morning when it was to happened. Anzu shook her head, she mustn't think of it now, she would have plenty of time to think of it later, possibly forever....  
  
i'll miss the winter   
  
a world of fragile things   
  
look for me in the white forest   
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)   
  
i know you hear me   
  
i can taste it in your tears   
  
"Yeah, they're watching us everyday, trying to make sure you're happy."  
  
Tea looked at her confused, "Me happy, what about you?"  
  
"I'm already happy, to have you." But I can't keep you forever. "But Tea listen." She sat down on the bed and gently brought the girl closer to her, resting her sister's head against her chest. "Do you hear that? That's my love for you. It's always beating just for you."  
  
Then she hugged Tea tightly, making certain the girl knew how much she loved her as her sister.  
  
holding my last breath   
  
safe inside myself   
  
are all my thoughts of you   
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight   
  
Tea nodded and wrapped her arms around her, "Does my heart do that for you too?"  
  
"Do you love me Tea?" Tea nodded, "Then you will have a part of my love inside you as I do too from you." She then kissed the little girl's forehead and laid her back on her bed. Tea looked at her one more time, the very last time and she could have sworn to seen a faded glowing light around her. "Thanks you for the fireworks Anzu, it was the best birthday ever." Anzu smiled at her and then said, "You're welcome." And turned off the light as Tea closed her eyes. Just as she did, Anzu pulled something from out of her pocket. A deck of dueling cards was what she had and her favorite, Shining friendship was on top. She laid the card down on the bedstand to make certain her sister will see it and hoped it would be there for her always. As she was leaving the room, she heard Tea said, "Sis, I'll always love you no matter what. Don't forget it."   
  
closing your eyes to disappear   
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth   
  
no one's there   
  
Anzu smiled, I won't. In fact I'll always be watching you from above in Heaven with the family.   
  
say goodnight   
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black   
  
I'm sorry it had to be this way. And then she closed the door and headed out to where it all ended for the Mazaki, except for Tea where her life would be changed forever.  
  
holding my last breath   
  
safe inside myself   
  
are all my thoughts of you   
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight 


	3. Nightmares! Bring me To Life!

Chapter Two

When the alarm clock ranged, she opened her eyes in a flash after feeling her heart give a rapid jump from her sleep. She slammed down on the clock, silencing it in just seconds.

"Another bad dream, another shitty day." She groaned as she got out of bed and headed to her bathroom. She went to the medicine cabinet and looked at her face in the mirror.

A ghost white face stared at her through the mirror's reflection. Dark rings had started to appear as she looked like the ghost in very much sense in her dream. She had gotten very little sleep the other night when the nightmare came. As like every other night too. Always was and always will be.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

It seem to only dread closer on her as she tried to run away from the very shadows of her thoughts as they always tend to close in on the memories of past nightmares as before. People would consider this as a sign of simple nightmare ordeal after a traumatized childhood, which she should have gotten over by now after past mourning and such. Some said time would heal and remorse and misery disappears after that person gets on with their lives again once more.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

But not to those who have been having them all their life, Tea thought miserably. Yeah right, those jerks don't know a single damn thing at all! Standing there looking at herself, she drew her eyes away from the image she seen countless times, only to be consentingly remind of who's face she remind her of.

"Why, why are you doing this to me?" She whispered to herself as last night's dream came into mind.

"Anzu...."

_Why....why are you doing this to me. You and these horrible nightmares._

In her dream, she was in a dark terrifying place, a place where only shadows and darkness seem to tangle up in a woven well-thread web in the very room she stood in. A place she had been in before and seen the worst of her nightmares happen countless times. She was walking down that path that leads her down that eerie hall until she had seen her.

Anzu. Her sister. Her dead sister.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_

So thin and pale she was, like never to be touched by the sun at all and there was the same emptiness in her once beautiful blue eyes that Tea had seen millions of times before in this place. So empty and hollow. Without life.

Without Anzu at all. An empty shell of what her sister once was was staring right across from her.

Tea saw that she was holding something in her hand as Tea stepped closer to her.

A knife.

A knife that Anzu raised slowly over herself, carefully aimed at a vital part of her then slowly plunging it down into her body.

She said something that Tea couldn't understand but watched in horror as the blade was being pushed right into her sister's own beating heart...

And Tea heard herself screamed, screaming as she watched the blood that spurted out from Anzu's chest, black. Black as this endless abyss. Anzu looked over towards her, her mouth opened wide and black blood came oozing out of her lips.

"Tea..." And was gone there as she lied dead on the ground as Tea heard herself screamed.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

"Anzu!!!!!" And woke up at the same time as her alarm did just then.

"Why does this happen, why just why****" She felt a wave of nausea rolled in her stomach and headed over to the toilet and retched out of what little she had ate yesterday.

"God..." She panted as the last bit of whatever food she last had was out of her system and flushed it down.

She quickly undress and headed into the shower for the cold water to wash away all those terrible thoughts and memories of what she dreamed. Horrible nightmares to what happens to Anzu.

Sometimes I don't understand why this has to happen to me or to you even? She thought as she recalled that some of the other dreams that had been much more worse than what she had dreamed in the past.

Before she had seen Anzu slit her wrists or used a cup of poison, or fall of a cliff where sharp rocks waited at the bottom, or drown or....

She shuddered, and those had been the first nightmares she recalled. Why are you haunting me like this Anzu, isn't it bad enough that you're already...

She turned off the shower and step out drying out. And as she looked at herself again she saw herself crying. Bitter tears falling and trailing down her cheeks. She used the towel to wipe them away but she could feel herself crying inside.

After Tea finished getting dressed and headed out the house for school, she again wondered how it happened almost everyday of her life. How this would even happened to someone like them...

"I should go probably pay her a visit soon. It has been awhile since I last seen her." She said sadly as she headed down the sidewalk to Moto's gameshop.

I mean we were happy together then as a family, just the two of us together as we had been sisters and understood each other, through smiles and tears. Tea considered it thought as she thought and made comparison of the new family she was in. The Gardeners, Tea's adopting parents, had already gone to work and probably wouldn't be home until after Tea went to sleep.

Or they go on one of their 'business' trips, leaving me to the house for a month or so. She sighed.

The Gardeners were ok parents. Sure they loved her and given her everything she could ever wanted, but the last thing she truly ever want was the one thing she could never have again with:

Love. And where was that love? Gone from her life.

Gone forever. Passed away with my sister Anzu.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
_

Just as she made her way downtown towards the gameshop, Tea quickly plastered a fake happy smile on her face and hope none that the makeup she had applied covered up her pale complexion as she did each morning. She always hate putting that glob on her face, but it easily help to disguise her paleness so no one would get suspicion or know better of the sleepless nights she had. She knew that she had to acted normal around other people, especially to her 'friends', if that what she wanted to call them.

When she first met the gang, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, she preferred to call them 'acquaintances' in her head, not friends and such. Friends would be coming too close to home to where her heart lied. But after spending a lot to know them and going on adventures, she found that she could get use to them. But the empty void inside her still could not be filled.

Sadly she thought it would always remain empty.... forever.

She saw Solomon, Yugi's grandpa, sweeping dust by the front door, getting ready to start business. He looked up and waved as he saw Tea coming. "Morning Mr. Moto." She called out.

"Oh hello Tea. Yugi will be down in a sec." And right on cue Yugi appeared out the door, the puzzle around his neck jangled as he walked over to Tea.

"Hey Tea, ready to go." She nodded. They walked to the school together and headed to their first class where the rest of the gang was. Joey and Ryou were dueling and Tristan and Duke were arguing again on who would get to date Joey's sister, Serenity. She rolled her eyes at them and then sat down in her seat looking about. Her eyes wandered to students coming in and taking their seat to the very back where Kaiba sat, typing on his laptop.

She saw that a lot of things have changed, the gang had more friends and allies with Mai, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, Ryou's Yami if he was considered one, Malik, Isisuke, Odion, and so on, even Kaiba though she knew he wouldn't dare admit that to anyone he was their friend.

Many things are happening and we all are pushing forward and going ahead in our lives. She was stopped when the bell ranged and the teacher came in and started class. Well at least I can take my mine off of my dreams for the moment at least, she thought doubtfully.

Classes went by fast in Domino High and she and the guys were already walking back to the gameshop. On their way, everyone was chatting about the new duel championship that Kaiba's tournament had coming up.

Hmm, Kaiba's always trying to get his title back from Yugi ever since he beat him, when will they learned. Joey was saying he was going to beat Kaiba's butt (which will be in a million years she thought) while Yugi says Yami's is going to have a great time during the duels. She wished she could just walk away without telling them and not look back, but they would suspect something was wrong and probably asked her later why. Seeing as she had little else to do that day, she followed them to the shop and watched as they played and practice. But still her mind wandered on and off to other thoughts in mind. After staying for three hours, she finally told them she had to go.

"Okay, see ya Tea." They said as she left. Yeah see ya she called out to them. Along the way, a tear was shed down her face as she made it to her house.

She made it back around four, the answering machine beeping with one call. Guessing it was her parents, she played it while she went to the fridge and got herself a drink and dinner.

"_Honey, me and your father are going to Hawaii for business..."_

Yeah right, Tea thought as she popped the top of the Diet Pepsi and taking a plate of cold leftover pizza up the stairs to her room. The message ended saying her parents were going to be gone for about three months.

"Wow, how exciting and I bet that wasn't really a business trip you had planned on but more likely to get away from her daughter!" She said, sarcasm dripping from her words as she shut the door behind her. She laid the pizza and drink on the stand and went to the CD stack collection of towering burned CDs. A lot of the CDs had belonged to her sister, all downloaded and burned from the Internet. Tea had gotten those CDs along with the WebPages address where she got her music from as Anzu once told her where the best places were to download and how to keep spyware off the desktop.

Tea grabbed one of the CDs and plopped it into her stereo system and placed it on full blast. Music blared out loud as she sat on the bed and munched on her cold dinner.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
_Her sister always liked Evanescence and their haunting melody sooth Tea as she listened to them. She then layback down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Then going to the side of her bed, she went underneath and grabbed a slim black box and laid it out in front of her. Inside laid all the treasures of Anzu Mazaki that had been collected and cherished. Pictures of them being together, small tinkets that Anzu had collected over the years and a black journal embedded with a black rose. Tea kept that close to her as this held all the precious things her sister had ever accounted before in her life. All memories, poems, lyrics, everything her sister had written down as they lived together as the only two to understand. Tea took one picture out of the box where a smiling seven Tea stood next to a thirteen year old Anzu whose eyes twinkled with joy and laughter. 

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

Why, Anzu why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave me so soon? She thought gripping the picture tightly in her hands and letting tears fall on it before she wiped them cleared. She stood and stared out through the window to where the sky was darkening and her thoughts were as dark and cloudy as the endless night ahead.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
_


	4. Paper Flowers

Chapter Three

Tea woke up the next morning in another fitful swing of her bad nights. Today she saw as another day coming and couldn't care less of whether she went to school or not.

Today she was going to play hooky.

She rarely did this but she felt considering that after last night's dream that it was time to go pay a visit to her sister's grave.

That dream, she thought recalling in every detail as to what happened in it. The dream was very.... different. She was walking in a dark room; following whatever it was telling her to go to the one room that seems to draw her near. Walking over towards a door. The door itself was old and had many ancient carvings etched and written. Written in _blood_.

Blood on the door, and those carvings they were very odd looking, this wasn't a very good sign, but she had to. She had to see Anzu. She could hear her from behind the door.

'_Ahh.... paper flowers...._'

Tea gripped the knob slowly and felt it turned under her hands and the door opened.

_Ahh...Paper flowers _

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name_

Her sister was standing alone in a long dark hallway with mirrors all around, sitting there and looking straight at her with those empty eyes.

'_Tea_....' She whispered and Tea could tell that her sister was there somehow, she knew. The only thing that was very different was that Anzu had no weapons to kill herself. No knives or guns in hand, no noose hanging above her, no bottles with poisons or pills getting ready to be drunk.

Very very weird. Something was definitely wrong with this dream.

The shadows that appeared in all the corners of the room made Tea felt chills as if those silhouettes could see them and then she did see them. Eyes. All around, eyes watching them and staring. More than that, they seem to be wanting, reaching out to the two of them...A figure-like one stood in the back of the room, behind Anzu, standing still. Then moving closer to her...

Oh god no, they coming to take her away!

_Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

Tea saw this and tried to go over towards her sister, to keep the shadows away. Whatever that shadows are, they wanted Anzu and damn herself if she let that happened! Stay away, Anzu run! Stay away from the shadows Anzu! Tea tried to reach her sister and before she could, she saw her fading.

Fading into darkness....and into the shadows.

Along with that lone shadow following her and grabbing her, taking her away.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_(flowers!)  
_

"Anzu!" Tea cried out, screaming out for her to hear her. Trying to make sure she didn't lose her from her site. Anzu looked at her sadly, Tea as much as she could tried to reach her but all was in vain as she kept disappearing into the darkness, the shadows wrapping themselves around Anzu until she was not there anymore. This had been the worst of all nightmares put together, her sister was gone and been taken.

No...no!!!!!!!!!

Tea's eyes fluttered opened and stared outside to the window. Again she thought how miserable it was to lose Anzu. To feel the pain and lost all over again and again in her nightmares. Gripping her pillow tight to her chest, she wept silently in the white fabric.

_Why did you have to leave me..._

She remembered eight years ago, back when yesterday had only been the best birthday ever, she wanted to go and give her sister the biggest and bestest hug she would for such a wonderful gift.  
Sis is so great, she does a lot of great things for me, maybe I should do something for her, she thought as she knocked on her sister's door and waited.

No answer. She knocked again and still Anzu didn't open it.

Funny, her sister was rarely a heavy sleeper and she would never sleep in too long before getting ready for work and such. Tea opened the door and stepped in. She knew something was wrong when she entered. The bed was empty and looked like it hadn't been opened. She looked about, to see if Anzu had left any notes as if to go head somewhere and what time she would come back.  
Odd that she wouldn't. She headed back to her room where she found a deck of her cards outs and on top was her sister's including her 'shining friendship'. She picked up that card and looked at it while sitting down on the bed.

I wondered when sis's coming back....she waited and waited until she heard the doorbell rang. Maybe that was her now! She jumped off the bed and headed over to the door to find one out of the three people she knew standing in the hallway. The person she knew was Miss Abigail Kisbo, their neighbor across the hall from their room. And the two unknown people were police officer. And their faces were grim and sad-looking.

She didn't understand what was happening until Miss Kisbo took her to her to the side and explain what happened: her sister was dead.She was shocked and confused and most of all not believing what she just heard.

Dead...but that can't be, that can't be true. It was a lie, a horrible cruel lie! She wanted to know where her sister was and again and again Miss Kisbo said what she couldn't believe or accept it.

My sister can't be dead! She can't she can't be! My sister can't be! She cried and felt the fallen tears fell down her cheeks running. Miss Kisbo tried to calm her and to assured her everything was going to be alright before Tea ran from them and headed in her sister's room and tried to lock the door. The police made grabs at her, and she made herself struggle, scream, kick, anything she could to be possible let go. But in the end, they took her away from the apartment for 'further investigations' they said to an orphanage which she had been lasted been with her sister. But now she was all alone there without her older sister to love or protect her.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

She had yelled and wailed, crying where was Anzu, where was her big sister? What happened to her? That they lied, her sister wasn't dead, that she wasn't! She might be hurt or injure and could be in the hosptial sure, but dead, there was no way! She continued this trantrum until a doctor was called for and gave her a shot to calm her down.

They never told her of how her sister died at all ever. All they said was that she was found dead, no talk of any signs of death or anything that could have lead her to her end.

Soon later when a few days had past and Tea was calmer then, she came to realize that her sister really was dead and was never coming back. She felt so alone. Alone and uncare for in this world.

Then and now...

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_(Flowers!)  
_

So it was left that Tea's sister died of something that everyone knew or somewhat knew of what happened except herself on the case.

How did she died, what was the causes, how could my sister leave me so soon? The little girl thought as she was taken into the orphanage and made to wait for two years until a family came and adopt her. Sadly lost and alone, without a person to care for her the way her sister did. No one but Anzu was the only one she had ever been feel freed and loved.

Tea looked at her clock again. It was close to seven and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it for first period.

Ah...who cares!

And that's when she got out of bed and changed into different clothes. She wouldn't go to school. Instead she'll go and pay her sister's grave some respect. With her mind determined and set, she took her purse and walked out and locked the door behind.

She took a long walk downtown to where a florist shop was, selling all kinds and for many occasions. Such as this, she thought as she went in, the bell chiming of her entrance. She walked from aisle to aisle, seeing the many cheerful and colorful flowers and bouquets that she saw. She went over to the rose section and found the one bouquet she wanted.

Black, black roses. They were ebony black, shining darkly among the many happy colors, seeming mysterious in that ocean of brightness. Just like she, she was lost in that sea of happy and joyful colors of what life and joys had been before for her. Grabbing the bouquet, she headed over to the counter and paid for her merchandise.

The old lady at the register looked at the rose and then at her. "You young ladies shouldn't really have those kind of flowers. I thought you might go for the more colorful ones..."

"Actually theses are for someone else." And she swallowed before saying, "My sister prefer these and I'm visiting her today."

The old woman perked up and smiled kindly at her. "Oh that's nice, where does your sister live?"

Tea looked at her annoyed but said, "Down Section three, 45ave." The old lady's face vaulted down and said, "Oh I'm terribly sorry miss."

Down Section three, 45ave was the address for the Domino Cemetery. Tea wanted to shout at her. 'I don't need pity! I just want my sister back and I want her to stop haunting me with horrid images of her killing herself which the Hell is not how she died!' That's what she wanted to say, but she kept this in to herself as she walked out, carrying the bouquet tightly in her hand.

Walking down the street to the cemetary took almost an hour and a half before she reached there than twenty minutes to find Anzu's grave. She wanted to clear her mind on everything. Everything that seem to lead her to have no ways of controlling over herself or the life that she was living.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

Tea was walking quietly, the sky overhead turning gray and a light drizzle fell on her. Before walking to the other side, she saw a limo coming over down her way. Whoever it was she could care less.

But she didn't realize who that certain someone was until the window rolled down and a cold voice called out to her. "Gardener what are you doing?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see those ice blue eyes of his.

Kaiba. Why was he doing down here, wasn't he suppose to be running his company or at school or something. She would ignore him and head her way and pretend that none of this happened. Like he would care of what she was doing.

But today wasn't her day.

"_Gardener_..." She heard him growl at her, but she did not turn her head as she made her way away from him. Kaiba who stared at her annoyed and ticked.  
When he had been heading for a meeting down here in proposition to do business with another company, he instantly recognized the cheery blue eyed brunette walking out of the shop and heading out. Why wasn't she at school and what's with the roses? When he told the driver to go towards her. He wanted to know what she was doing but she had decided to give him cold shoulder and leave.

Who did she think she was, ignoring him like that! He told the driver to follow up to her. He did and when Tea saw this, she turned and glared. "What do you want Kaiba?" She sneered. "Get in."

"Why should I?" Why did Kaiba want her to get into his limo?

"Because it's raining for one reason and the second is Mokuba would be mad and have a fit at me if I didn't help you, now would I?"

She rolled her eyes, figures. Mokuba seemed to care a lot about her and she with him as he was lucky to have his brother, unfortunely, he was always working at school, home and office 24/7. Kaiba waited for her answer. "Well?"

The rain started to get heavy and she knew that the bouquet would get overwatered before she could rest them on Anzu's tombstone.

"Fine." She said, grabbing the door and yanking it open and stepping in. Tea slammed the door hard and the driver turned to ask where to.

"Take me down past Western C corner, then make a left turn on South central and drop me off there." She told him and the driver drove. Tea and Kaiba sat in silence, not speaking or saying a thing to each other. She stared outside the window and saw the rain _plittter-platter_ on the windows, each replaced with a new drizzle of rain. Or tears from the sky, she thought, Anzu's tears. Anzu crying while Tea felt like crying too, but she wouldn't do it here. She would do it at the cemetary, alone with her sister, sleeping under six feet in cold hard dirt.  
Anzu...you're dead. Me...having nightmares of horrors. She thought of the opposite of the way things were if things had been different.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_(flowers!)_

"Never sleeps, never dies..." She whispered. Kaiba turned from his side of the window and looked at her questionly. "Excuse me? What you say?"

Tea blinked before turning and stare at him. "What?"

"I said, what did you say?"

Oh, she had said her thoughts out loud. She looked back out the window, not wanting to look at him. "Nothing, I said nothing."

He was quieted but that quiet was again broken when she said, "Does everything you have have to be taken so suddenly?"

Now it was his turn to stare. "Excuse me?"

"Does everything that you ever had, that you wished to keep treasured with you, the very things you hold dear, the ones you love and cherish you can't seem to keep, does fate really have to take them away like that? Just to take and make you miserable in the end..."

He didn't know what she was talking about, but there was something in her voice that he detected. Something he knew from his own experince.

Pain and sorrow.

And when he looked at her, he noticed the changed in the features. Gone was the usual happy cheerleader of Yugi and that mutt and other friends, instead he saw her face as pale and white, her eyes showing hollow blue windows into her life. A glisten tear slide down her face. Was she crying? Why the heck was she crying about? He was about to say something when the car stopped and the driver announced that they were here.  
Tea looked down and grabbed the bouquet that was seated next to her and stepped out.

"Well I guess I ought to thank you for the ride. So...well thanks. I guess that I'll see you around sometime. Bye." And got out and walked away.  
Kaiba watched as she walked away and then told his driver to keep going where they had been heading originally.  
He took one last look out the window and then at the seat where Tea had taken opposite him. There sitting on her seat, a single black rose laid.  
Tea...what was wrong with her, did something happened? He didn't know but that was to remain in his mind for the rest of the day.


End file.
